


Castiel, oh dear brother

by pinolief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinolief/pseuds/pinolief
Summary: “Keep your friends close, your enemies closer, and receipts for all major purchases.”– Bridger WinegarYou and the boys spend Christmas together. And honestly everyone is sick of the sexual tension between you and Cas. Gabriel thinks he can do something about it.





	1. Christmas isn't a season, but a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This, and a couple of the upcoming imagines/stories are old and have been written by an immature and idiotic me, yet I still wanted to share them, so here they are.

**24 December:**

1 day till Christmas, your favourite holiday, so of course you were excited! Your favourite part of Christmas was the snow. Making snow angels and having snowfights, it’s all amazing.  Currently the boys were all running around the bunker, trying to create the perfect Christmas bunker. There was a beautiful, yet undecorated Christmas tree standing in the Library. There were candy canes all over the bunker thanks to Gabriel, Sam had taken on the job of getting ornaments for the tree, Dean was getting food, Castiel was decorating the living room, kitchen and library, while you were getting games to play on Christmas.

 

So far you had Twister, Truth or Dare and Never have I ever. Twister was going to be hell for you, being so close to the boys and Truth or dare was going to be worse, knowing the boys.

 

**25 December:**

Yes! Christmas! You jumped out of bed and shot into your clothes; a Christmas sweater and small boxer shorts with little red stars on it. You pulled on fluffy, warm red/green socks and slid through the door to the hallway. “Good morning!” You shouted through the bunker. You got a few groans in return. You ran and slid towards Sam’s room, knowing he was probably already up, because he loved holidays and was almost as excited as you. You stopped at Sam’s door and almost slipped, but managed to grip the doorknob before you fell. You opened the door and jumped on Sam’s lying body.

 

“Get up! Get up! It’s Christmas!” You heard Sam laugh and pushed you of off him. He gripped your wrists and pushed you against the mattress beneath him. You smiled and wrapped your legs around his waist trying to get him to roll over. No, you and Sam weren’t together. A couple of years back you two had tried, but you had ended up preferring to be friends, the ‘spark’ just wasn’t there, but best friends, definitely. You were closer than most best friends, but no things like kissing and sex. You both needed the touch, so this was perfect for both of you.

 

“All right! All right! I’m up!” He feel back and pulled you on top of him. You leaned down and wrapped your arms around him and koala’d yourself on him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around you, snuggling his face in your neck. That’s the moment when Castiel basically sneaked into the room.

 

Castiel quietly opened the door and stepped into the room. He stopped in the middle of his step when he saw you and Sam all cuddled up on his bed. He was angry, to say the least. He really liked you and was almost sure he was in love with you. He cleared his throat and put on a stone face.   


You shot out of Sam’s hold and almost fell of off the bed, luckily Castiel grabbed you before you reached the floor. You looked up to him and stared into his sapphire blue eyes. Cas didn’t know but you loved him, starting almost immediately after meeting him.  His grip on you sent shocks through you and you couldn’t help but shiver. Sam, of course, noticed and smirked from his position on his bed.

You cleared your throat and pulled yourself up, away from Castiel’s hold. You didn’t want to, but you had to make sure Castiel didn’t noticed, because otherwise this would all get incredibly awkward. Of course Castiel didn’t have feelings for you, he was an angel, he could have anyone he wanted and you were just…… you.

 

You walked through the hallway and yelled: “Everyone to the living room!” Within a few minutes everyone was gathered in the room and had their own seat. The Christmas tree was standing a couple of feet away from you, sitting on the couch, and was decorated with a lot of ornaments; Balls, candy canes, of course from Gabriel and tons of sparkly lights. Gabriel was in a single chair, Sam in the reading chair, Dean lying on one of the couches, so you and Castiel were stuck on the other couch.

 

You clapped your hands. “Well, who wants to go first?” Gabriel’s hand shot up and you pointed at him. “Hit it.” Castiel looked at you and asked you why he would hit it. You just shook you head and smiled softly. Gabriel picked the package that was closest to him, it was a small dark blue box with the name Sam written on it in a fancy font. Gabriel turned to Sam and gave him the package, you tried to hide it but a smile grew on your face. You felt excitement rush through you as you saw him opening the box. Sam glanced at you and smiled, he definitely knew it came from you.

 

Sam threw the paper in a ball on the ground and opened the box, where he found another box, much smaller than the box encasing it. He popped it open and found a silver ring. He smiled and pulled it out of the casing, he turned it slightly to the side and saw the words ‘I promised’ craved into the inside. He smiled wider and though he tried to hide it, you could see his eyes watering a bit before blinking them away. He looked at you and mouthed ‘thank you’. You smiled at him, noticing that Castiel tensed up beside you. You turned to him and asked him what was wrong. He shook his head and looked towards the tree. You sighed.

 

“You wanna go Cas?” He looked at you again and nodded before standing up and grabbing one of the presents. Castiel looked at the present and saw the name Dean and immediately passed the box to Dean. Dean unpacked the gift and pulled the black hoodie out. He smiled and rubbed his thumb over the soft fabric. “Put it on!” You exclaimed. Dean looked at you questionably but did as you said anyways. “Holy shit, this is soft.” You bounced. “I know! It’s great! I have one made of the same fabric, it’s so soft that I sleep with it.” Dean grinned. “You sleep with it?” You rolled your eyes. “Next!” “Your turn princess.”

 

You walked over to the tree and squatted down. You smiled and grabbed the gifts you had gotten for Cas, put in one box. You walked back to the couch and sat down. You handed the gift to Castiel and he opened it. He first grabbed a small plastic bag and frowned. “What are these for?” They were anti-possession pics. You laughed and turned to Sam briefly and asked if he could get some water and a washcloth. Sam nodded and went to the kitchen. “What are these for?” Castiel asked again. “Take of your shirt.” Castiel looked shocked and sat still. “Take of your shirt.” He nodded slowly and took of his trench coat, then his blazer and his shirt. He shrugged them of and put them next to him. You sucked in a small breath and tried not to stare at his body. You looked away and waited for Sam to come back.

 

Sam returned and gave you the stuff you asked for. You thanked him and turned back to Cas. You grabbed one of the pictures and put the washcloth in the bowl of water. “They’re temporary tattoos. You put them on your skin and they stay there for a couple of days.” You motioned towards his body and he nodded eagerly. In his thoughts any chance that you touched his body was worth taking. You put the tattoo on his pec and put the wet washcloth over it, making the tattoo stick to his body. You looked into his eyes and were mesmerized by the ocean blue of his eyes. It wasn’t until Gabriel coughed uncomfortably that you and Castiel stopped staring at each other.

 

You removed the paper and smiled when you saw the temporary tattoo on his skin. “Thank you” Castiel said to you and smiled. You looked at your lap while Castiel grabbed the next item in his box. He pulled out a necklace and laid it down on his palm. It was a chain with a small bottle attached to it. Inside the bottle was a glowing blue liquid, representing Cas’ grace. “I-I made it myself, it’s glowing paint and is supposed to keep glowing until it runs out of energy, but you can reload it by exposing it to sunlight.” Castiel was speechless, to say the least. Nobody had ever given him something so thoughtful and beautiful. “Thank you, so much.” You smiled and looked at Sam after a while. “Your turn.” In the end everyone had gotten at least four gifts from all different people.

 

 

“So…. What do we do now?” Gabriel asked. He was sitting on the same chair he was before. Before anyone could say anything you spoke. “We” you pointed to everyone “are going to play a couple of games. Twister first, then truth or dare and then Never have I ever, since the last one involves a lot of drinking. Just saying.”

 

“Well” Dean said. “Then what are we waiting for?”


	2. Make it a December to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of 'Castiel, oh dear brother' 
> 
> You and the boys continue celebrating christmas and the tension runs a little high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, and the next couple of imagines/stories have been written by and immature and idiotic me, but I'm posting them anyways.

So there you were, all of you were sitting in a circle around a Twister mat. Why did you agree to this? You had teamed up in Duo’s, the one who won was send to the next round until one of you remained. Though there was a problem since there were only five of you. Sam and Dean, Castiel and you, Gabriel and …… You ended up calling Chuck, yes, Chuck who ended up teaming up with Gabriel.

 

Sam ended up winning and also Gabriel. Chuck and Dean weren’t in their best shape, to say the least. Now it was your and Castiel’s turn. “I suppose I should be wearing more comfortable clothing for this game?” You nodded and said that he could lend some of Dean’s clothes, being closest to his size. Dean grumbled but got a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt from his room down the hall. He gave them to Cas and sat back down, sipping his beer. Castiel pulled his clothes off and pulled on the pants and the shirt, he stood up and walked towards the mat and looked back at you to motion you to come to stand on the mat. You stood next to Castiel and looked to Dean for instructions.

 

Dean spun the twister and looked at the two of you. “Who’s going first?” Castiel stuck his hand up and Dean said to put his left hand on red. As Castiel did so he turned his back towards you and leaned down, giving you a perfect view of his ass in the sweatpants. Gabriel saw you glance down at his ass and look away fast. He smirked, Gabriel knew you had feelings for his brothers and also knew that the feeling was mutual. He had to find a way to get the two of you together and if the next game went as he wanted, you would be together at the end of it.

 

You ended up winning, because of certain reasons (Castiel staring at your body). You then went against Sam, Sam winning whom then went against Gabriel, Sam winning again. Sam won and as prize he could start the next game, truth or Dare.

 

“Dean. Truth or dare?” “Truth.” Sam smirked. “If you woke up one day and were invisible. What was the first thing you’d do?” Dean groaned and said that he needed a drink for this. Sounds of agreement came from the circle you were sitting in, you made that sound too. Dean walked towards the kitchen and came back with two bottles of whiskey and multiple glasses. He gave everyone a glass and returned to his seat. “I’m gonna say….. Annoy the shit out of you, Sammy.” You made a face, of course.

 

“(Y/N), truth or dare?” Both options were going to be hell, so might as well enjoy the ride. “Dare.” Dean smirked, maybe this wasn’t a good idea. “Put an ice cube in your panties and let it melt.”

 

“What the fuck?” “Oh this is going to be good!” Gabriel said to your right. Castiel turned to him and glared fiercely, but still going unnoticed by you. You sat still and took a deep breath in and stood up. “Fuck it.” You walked to the kitchen and grabbed an ice cube. You took another deep breath and put it in your underwear. Holy fuck that’s weird, cold almost a burning feeling on your skin. You waddled back to the living room and sat down, making an uncomfortable noise. Cold. Cold. Cold.

 

“Okay, my turn. Gabriel, Truth or dare?” “Truth sweetheart.” You stared him in the eye. “What is the nastiest joke you have ever played on someone?” Gabriel’s smile didn’t fade away, but still he looked far more uncomfortable than you had ever seen. “Uh…. I-uh set an alligator loose on someone….. Didn’t end well.” It was quiet in the circle and the longer the silence lasted, the more uncomfortable it became. You decided to break the silence to say that it was Gabriel’s turn. He looked at you and nodded, grateful that you broke the silence. “Castiel, baby bro, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare.” Gabriel smirked, his time. “I dare you to play spin the bottle.” Castiel didn’t completely understand, but understood the general idea of the game. He nodded and grabbed one of the empty bottles of whiskey, he laid it on the ground and twisted it. It spun and without letting the rest know Gabriel changed where the head of the bottle would land. The bottle came to a stop and had ended on you. Your eyes widened slightly and you glanced at Castiel. He sat still and stared at the bottle like he was going to break it. Did he really hate the idea of kissing you that much? It stung and your stomach clenched. Your eyes watered and unfortunately Gabriel noticed them. He panicked slightly, did you not like his little brother? He was going to hate himself for this, but he had to. He read your mind and hated what he saw. Castiel rejecting you, him laughing at you. Oh father. This was going to get him killed, but it will probably be worth it. ‘Sweetheart?’ His voice echoed through your head. ‘He would never reject you or laugh at you. He’s in love with you.’ Your head shot up. ‘Believe me sweetheart, he loves you. I promise he won’t reject to, just kiss him.’ You closed your eyes, took a deep breath and nodded. You could do this.

 

You sat back and turned to Castiel who was still staring at the bottle, you just hoped that Gabriel was right. You nudged Castiel with your shoulder and he sat up, turning to look at you. “Cas?” You asked with a soft voice. You stared into his eyes, leaned forward slightly and felt his breath hitch. You glanced down at his lips and licked your own. Castiel’s eyes widened and you leaned closer and closer until he was just a couple centimetres away from you. “Cas?” He swallowed and leaned closer too. You took a deep breath, tangled your fingers through his hair and smashed his mouth against yours. Castiel sat still for a moment, still processing the situation, before making a pleasurable noise and putting his hands on your waist. You moaned softly and pushed yourself closer to him, pressing the upper-half of your body flat against his.

 

Apparently this wasn’t good enough for Castiel, because he put his hands on your thighs and pulled you onto his lap. Your surprised sound got muffled by his mouth, but the sounds of surprise of the rest of the group weren’t. Though Gabriel just laughed, the rest were all surprised, not that you really noticed.

 

His hands moved from your thighs over your hips and around your waist, pulling you tight against him. Your hands went from his hair to his neck and pulled him even closer. He made an unsatisfied noise and grabbed one of your hands, pulling it to his hair, practically begging you to put them in his hair again. You went with his plan and put them back in his hair. You tugged slightly and he let out a small moan.

 

“Okay! That’s enough!” Chuck yelled. You two parted and leaned your foreheads together. You bumped your nose against yours. He sighed and pecked your lips softly. “I’m in love with you.” He whispered. You could swear your heart stopped. You stayed still as you let the words come down on you. He’s in love with you. Under you Castiel looked scared, his eyes kept scanning your face and he was about to put you on the couch until you spoke.

 

“I’m in love with you too.”


	3. Christmas: make people forget about the past with a present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions reach a boiling point and for some reason Castiel is jealous.... What the hell is happening?

Castiel and you kept staring at each other, not looking away once. Until, of course, Gabriel was shouting and clapping. “Fucking finally!” You smiled and Castiel smiled back. Finally. You pecked his lips over and over again and wrapped your arms around him while he tightened his arms around you. He nuzzled his face in your neck and placed small kisses, sucking and softly biting around those. You let out a small moan, but Castiel’s work was interrupted by Gabriel pulling you off of him and putting you down next to Cas. Castiel glared at his brother, but didn’t say anything. Instead you heard his voice in your head. ‘Will you be mine?’ You smiled and turned to look at him. ‘I’d love that.’ Castiel smiled too and pulled you into his side.

 

“Finally. Now what are we going to do?” Chuck said and asked. “I have something better I think.” Gabriel said. He snapped up a bowl and pieces of paper. “I’m gonna need everyone to writes up his or her name twice on the paper and tear them into two, so you have two pieces of paper with each a name on them.” Everyone looked at Gabriel confused but still did as he asked. The paper pieces were put into the bowl and were shaken. “Who wants to go first?” “What do you want us to do?” You asked him. “Grab one of the names. Read it out loud. The person on the paper has to confess one of their kinks and do something with them.” You sucked in a breath. Oh no, you could not do that, especially with Castiel sitting next to you. You looked at Cas and asked: “Are you okay with this?” Castiel frowned, but nodded. “I think it would be interesting.” You nodded and told Gabriel that you would go first.

 

You grabbed one of the first and read the name on it. “Sam.” You turned towards Sam and waited for him to name something. Sam looked down and you saw his cheeks flush red. “Sam?” You asked in a taunting voice. “Is it that bad?” Sam made a face and said: “I think I like getting my hair pulled.” Gabriel frowned. “You think? Or are you sure?” “I-I’m sure.” Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers. A girl, dressed in lingerie appeared next to Sam and turned to sit on his lap. She pushed her lips against Sam’s and after the shock worn off Sam moaned loudly as she tugged on his hair. She disappeared soon after and left Sam on his chair with revelled hair, swollen lips and a hard on.

 

It was quiet for a small while until Dean broke the silence by clearing his throat and grabbing another name. “Chuck.” Your eyes widened yet you were very interested about what kind of kinks god had. “uh…. I kinda have a think for gagging people.” The awkwardness continued, but Dean grabbed another card almost immediately. Before you could say the name Chuck disappeared, clearly too embarrassed to continue.

 

“Well then, might as well go too.” Gabriel’s wings fluttered and he was gone. “We should go-“ You started, but wasn’t able to, because Dean spoke up first. “No. No. NO, you’re finishing your turn first. Your name is on this paper.” You groaned and sat back. You thought for a moment before saying: “I guess I’ve always had a thing for wings…..” Dean looked surprised. “How did you figure that out?” You looked at your lap and you scratched the back of your head. Castiel’s eyes narrowed and he stared at you with anger in his eyes. “How did you figure it out?” Castiel asked, more determined to find out what happened than Dean actually was. When you remained silent his voice echoed through head. ‘How DID you figure it out?’ You sighed, knowing they wouldn’t let it go.

 

“Years ago, when I didn’t even know the three of you. I- uh- was in a very complicated relationship with an angel.” Almost immediately after you finished your sentence Castiel asked which angel. You were quiet for a small while, but eventually said: “Gabe….. I met him when I was on a case. I was about 23? Back then or something. I was alone and a hunter, I had to hustle, make sure my car worked, make sure I had a place to stay. I didn’t have time for a relationship, so when we met we eventually had an agreement. We both needed someone and we both knew about the supernatural, so this would be easier than having to pick up people.” Castiel’s jaw was clenched, but nodded slowly. He understood, but he still didn’t like it. Castiel stood up and pulled you up gently. “If you’ll excuse us. I need to talk to (Y/N) privately.” Without another word the two of you disappeared from Dean’s view. He shook his head and took a sip from his drink. “Those two….”

 

 

You and Castiel landed in your room and you stumbled for a second before turning to Castiel. “Cas? What’s wrong?” You knew what was wrong, but you still asked, hoping to avoid awkward silences. “You know what is wrong. You were with Gabriel, my brother. He has touched you in ways no one should have instead of me.” You were getting creeped out by Castiel and he noticed immediately. “I did not mean to frighten you. I am just angry that he has touched you.” You frowned and walked over to Castiel standing close to the door. “Cas, it’s in the past. Me and Gabriel broke it off about a year before I met you three.” You could see Castiel physically relaxing at that, but he was still annoyed.

 

“Can I do anything to help you get rid of your annoyance?” You giggled. That really sounded weird. Castiel frowned, but nodded. “You still have to do something with your so called ‘kink’.” Cas stated. Your eyebrows raised and you stared at your new boyfriend with surprise. What the hell was he talking about? Chuck didn’t have to do anything with his kink. Maybe Sam had to, but we all knew that was Gabriel messing with him. “What do you want to do?” You asked him. He smiled softly. “I-I’ve wanted to show you my wings for a while now, but I had to make sure you liked me too, because only my mate could see my wings and touch them.” You smiled. “I’d love to see your wings, Cas.” Castiel cleared his throat and shrugged of his trench coat. “Before I continue, you must know that once I mate you, you are mine. I will never let you go. Are you okay with that?” You shivered. “Yes. Yes. I’m okay with that.”

 

Cas nodded and continued taking of his clothing. He unbuttoned his shirt and put it over your chair, his undershirt and toed his shoes of putting them under the chair. He sat down on the edge of your bed and looked at you, but you just flat out stared at his body. He was firm yet had soft edged. He had a defined V-line and his abs weren’t solid, but still clearly defined. He was the picture of perfection for you. “And now?” You asked him, still a little breathless from looking at him. He frowned and told you to close your eyes, making you frown, but you still do as he asked. The first few seconds nothing happened, but then a bright light began to shine. “You can open your eyes now.” Castiel noted and you opened them, gasping as you saw two enormous charcoal wings stretch out through the length of the room. “Cas…. They’re beautiful..” You saw Castiel’s cheeks brightening, but you didn’t really pay attention to it. Instead, you walked to the bed and sat behind Castiel. The wings erupted from his back with the smaller feathers going slightly diagonal and the larger ones then vertical. The moved slightly and you smiled when you saw the wings having a blue glow on them. “Can I touch them?” Castiel nodded.

 

You reached out a hand and rested it on the back of his neck, slowly moving it down until it landed on his belt. You moved of the bed and stood by the end of his wings. You felt Castiel’s eyes on you, trailing from your eyes, down your spine over your ass and alongside your legs. His wings fluttered slightly and you almost got a face full of feathers, though you moved away just at the right time. Castiel immediately apologised and pulled his wings away, but was stopped when you quickly grabbed the top of his wing and pulled it back. The moan that came out of his mouth was downright sinful. You froze and closed your eyes, arousal rushing through you. “Cas” You wondered. “What was that?”

 

“M-My wings are very sensitive, it would be uncomfortable in Heaven when preening each other’s wings.” You nodded and thought to yourself: ‘How sensitive?’ You lifted one your hands and laid it on the top of his wing, the other stroking over the soft wings. Castiel panted and you took it a step further by pushing your hand between the feathers. He moaned loudly and practically shouted when your fingers ran over a small bump on his wings. You might have read fanfiction and knew that that was probably his oil gland. Your eyes narrowed and rubbed over the bump over and over again, leaving Castiel in a moaning and whimpering mess. You kept rubbing and rubbing until Castiel shouted your name and something in Enochain, breaking one of the lamps in the room and collapsing on the bed, completely spent out. He was breathing heavily when you sat down on the bed. You ran a soothing hand down his chest, but Cas recovered quickly and pulled you on top of him.

 

“Your turn” He growled.


End file.
